ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (Netherlands)
Cartoon Network is a Dutch TV channel which primarily airs animated programming in the Netherlands and Belgium. This version is available in the Dutch and English languages. Some providers offer the Dutch language only. On 31 December 2013, Cartoon Network Netherlands ceased operations. History On 17 September 1993 Cartoon Network launched in the Netherlands as the Pan-European feed in English without subtitles. The Dutch feed launched four years later on 12 July 1997. It broadcast 18 hours a day: from 06AM until midnight. Most shows were aired in English with Dutch subtitles, but some aired in Dutch. On 1 February 2000, the website launched. A magazine launched on 13 April 2000 with 11 issues and one special. The Dutch feed closed down on 1 August 2001 and was replaced with the Pan-European feed with a Dutch audio track. (Yet some shows still aired in English with subtitles) It started airing 16 hours a day (06AM until 10PM) and promos were in English. The airtime shortened again on 1 April 2003 from 06AM until 09PM. A new logo appeared on 21 April 2006. On 25 April 2008, UPC Nederland added an English audiotrack. Ziggo did the same in 2010. On 17 November 2010, the Dutch feed relaunched and started broadcasting 24 hours a day and with a new logo. All programs and ads air in Dutch. Some TV providers, like Belgacom and CanalDigitaal, kept broadcasting the Pan-European feed until 31 January 2011. This was the last day this feed aired in Dutch. Every provider receives the Dutch feed since February 2011. On 31 December 2013, Cartoon Network Netherlands was shut down. Programming Final programming *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing Splashinis '' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Best Ed'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Chowder'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Harvey Street Kids '' *''Hero 108'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnny Test (Season 5 only)'' *''Level Up'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''The New Scooby Doo Movies'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Regular Show'' *''Robotboy'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''ThunderCats (2011 TV series)'' *''Time Squad'' *''Tom & Jerry'' *''Total Drama'' *''Transformers: Prime (Season 2 only)'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Young Justice'' Former programming *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Ancients of Ooga: The Series '' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Baby Potter: The Series '' *''Batman of the Future'' *''Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes '' *''Blinky Bill'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Captain Caveman'' *''Captain Planet'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series '' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Dark Knights '' *''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' *''DragonBall Z'' *''Droopy & Dripple'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Fish Police'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Fly Tales'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''The Fruitties'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''The Jetsons'' *''King Arthur's Disasters'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters '' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Lippy the Lion'' *''Little Monsters'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Marvel Super Hero Adventures '' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Mort & Phil'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series '' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Puyo Puyo '' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Scooby Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Spaced Out'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Superbabies '' *''SWAT Kats'' *''Tabaluga'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teamwork Illumination '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine'' *''Top Cat'' *''Two Stupid Dogs'' *''Twister: The Animated Series '' *''Wacky Races'' *''Waynehead'' References Category:Dutch television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Belgian television networks Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Cartoon Network